


Uncivilized Behavior

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [8]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Speculation, s01e07: Many Sainted Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I wrote my immediate reaction to s01e07: Many Sainted Men last night, for the first time from Laszlo's point of view.This also follows on from s01e07: Many Sainted Men but again it's from John's point of view.





	Uncivilized Behavior

Miss Howard wouldn't mention specifics but I believe Kreizler struck her. 

I cannot conceive of any circumstances under which a gentleman striking a woman would be deemed civilized behavior. And yet, while I sometimes doubt he's completely human I've always believed Laszlo to be a civilized man, his manners refined, if not wasted on me. 

When I demanded an explanation Laszlo would only say she'd pried into personal matters and would say no more. 

 

I desperately need to know what deep seated passions she aroused in Laszlo to crack his aloof facade.

He has never raised his hand to me. 

.


End file.
